glossaryofandomcom-20200217-history
Wiki
The Elder Scrolls V : Skyrim - Database :: Forum de discussion du site "Skyrim Database". Actualité, mises à jour, gameplay, mods, role-play, évennements, téléchargements, downloads et plus encore! Chat Archives You must re-enable Javascript in your browser to be able to use this feature It is currently Wed 29 Feb - 08:11 The Elder Scrolls V : Skyrim - Database Forum Index View unanswered posts Forum Topics Posts Last Post Accueil Présentation des membres N'hésitez pas à vous présenter à la communauté après inscription. Moderator Modérateur 26 168 presentation Fri 3 Feb - 21:54 Drukzz Règlement et sanctions Avant toute chose, il est conseillé de lire attentivement le règlement. 1 1 Règlementations forum Sun 9 Oct - 23:35 V1nc Annonces et nouveautés Actualité liée au jeu et à la communauté. Moderator Modérateur 32 154 Le "Creation kit" et… Mon 5 Dec - 22:45 Hephaistion Mises à jour du site Liste des mises à jours de contenu sur le site web. Moderator Modérateur 7 34 Qu'en est-il pour la… Sun 5 Feb - 15:33 Drukzz Communauté Discussion générale Venez discuter de tout propos lié à l'univers "Skyrim" dans cette partie. Moderator Modérateur 18 140 Comment fusionner de… Mon 28 Nov - 15:28 Wismerhill Détente et flooding Envie d'un peu de détente entre deux parties de Skyrim? Venez poster ici! Moderator Modérateur 13 87 Musiques Créations… Sun 5 Feb - 15:35 Drukzz Anciens parchemins RP Munis de votre plus belle plume, faites nous revivre vos moments les plus épiques. Moderator Modérateur 2 3 Le dernier cri du dr… Mon 28 Nov - 00:31 Nicolchole Événements communautaires Notre équipe vous proposeras de nombreux jeux concours tout au long de l'année. Moderator Modérateur 0 0 No Posts Design et créations Présentez vos œuvres de graphiste à la communauté "Skyrim Database". Moderator Modérateur 3 15 Ma galerie tensho Sat 26 Nov - 10:46 Hephaistion La galerie du photographe Venez partager vos talents de photographe par l'intermédiaire de vos screenshots dans cette partie. Moderator Modérateur 3 25 Vos Screen Insolite ! Fri 25 Nov - 01:05 Stargateur Recrutement et propositions diverses Vous voulez intégrer l'équipe ou simplement faire une proposition de contenu ou de partenariat? Faites le sans plus attendre! 2 12 Recrutement de 2 mod… Tue 8 Nov - 16:04 DIR EN GREY Aide en jeu Les races et compétences Vous voulez des conseils pour perfectionner votre classe de personnage? Vous hésitez dans vos choix? Venez en parler! Moderator Modérateur 0 0 No Posts Quêtes principales et secondaires Vous êtes bloqués à un endroit du jeu? Une quête vous parait impossible à résoudre? Venez en parler avec la communauté! Moderator Modérateur 12 86 Résolu Que faire p… Wed 21 Dec - 11:16 Hephaistion Bugs et problèmes techniques En cas de problème technique, n'hésitez pas à énoncer clairement ce dernier afin que notre équipe traite votre demande au plus vite. Moderator Modérateur 9 52 Plus de "Crindombre"… Tue 3 Jan - 14:58 Angeblanc Modding, développement et tutoriels The Elder Scrolls V : Legends Informations et état d'avancement du mod officiel à notre équipe de développement. Moderator Modérateur 1 8 Introdution au projet Sat 26 Nov - 13:44 Hephaistion TESV : Construction Set Aide, tutoriaux et support pour moddeurs. Moderator Modérateur 0 0 No Posts Présentation et partage de mods Vous trouvez un mod intéressant? Vous voulez soumettre ou simplement faire partager votre projet à la communauté? N'hésitez plus! Moderator Modérateur 5 31 the_elder_scrolls_v_… Sun 4 Dec - 18:40 Pastorion Traduction de mods Notre équipe de traducteurs se fera un plaisir de traduire les plus grands mods anglais en français. Moderator Modérateur 1 14 Installation du mod … Tue 22 Nov - 13:29 Drukzz All times are GMT + 1 Hour Who is Online Our users have posted a total of 865 articles We have 216 registered users The newest registered user is avalon In total there is 1 user online: 0 registered, 0 hidden, 1 guest and 0 search engine [ Administrateur ] [ Modérateur ] [ Développeur ] [ Bêta testeur ] [ Traducteur ] [ Community manager ] Most users ever online was 41 on Mon 7 Nov - 00:40 Registered Users: None Birthdays: Emeris (38) Birthdays for the next 7 days: Holo_rip (26), ShaolinBou (29), Yanoo (50) This data is based on users active over the past 60 minutes Log in Username: Password: Log me on automatically each visit New posts No new posts Forum is locked Index | Create a forum | Free support forum | Free forums directory | Report a violation | Conditions générales d'utilisation Template lost-kingdom_Tolede created by larme d'ange Powered by phpBB © 2001, 2005 phpBB Group